


We need you

by pairatime



Series: Mickey's family [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Written this year as a Christmas drabble it takes place during an altered season five. Ian is turned in by Sammy but this time there is someone to stop Mickey from crossing the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written this year as a Christmas drabble it takes place during an altered season five. Ian is turned in by Sammy but this time there is someone to stop Mickey from crossing the line.

“What the fuck man!” Mickey yelled as he found himself pressed between a wall and his fellow sub.

“You aren’t going after her Mickey,” Tony ordered back as he struggled to keep Mickey penned.

“Fuck that, I’ll kill that bitch. And don’t be giving me orders, you aren’t my dom,” Mickey shouted back with a push.

“No, _our_ Dom in jail and he’s going to need us. Need you, just like I do,” Tony countered, pulling Mickey into an embrace.

“Fuck,” Mickey said, pushing against Tony one last time before going limp in his arms. “I just fucking miss him.”


End file.
